


Visits Part II

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Series: Saved [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute Kids, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: Chris makes good on his promise and extends an invitation. Jasmine and her son go see the guys before SummerSlam 2004.
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Series: Saved [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794838
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Visits Part II

**Author's Note:**

> The phone call in the beginning is just after Backlash 2004, the rematch from WrestleMania XX.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey!" Jasmine replied, smiling widely when she heard Chris's voice. "How are you?"

"Sore," he admitted with a pained groan. 

"I bet," she agreed with a sympathetic wince. "That match looked rough."

"You watched it?"

"Well yeah," she replied, cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder as she continued putting clean dishes away. "Caeden wanted to watch it but fell asleep during the six man tag match."

"Who's that momma?" Her son asked, causing her to turn and look at him.

"Hang on," she told Chris, before moving the phone down enough to be able to speak to her son. "A friend."

"Aunt AJ?"

She heard Chris snort as she shook her head no. "Let me talk to him," he told her, making her hold up a finger at her son. 

"You sure?"

"I said I would," he reminded her patiently. "So put him on."

"Ok," she agreed, hitting the speaker phone button and holding the phone in Caeden's direction. "Someone wants to say hi to you."

Caeden eyed the phone skeptically. "Who is it?" He stage whispered to his mom.

"Hey Caeden."

Her son's eyes went wide as he stared at the phone. "No way!" He breathed, looking at her in shock. 

"You know who that is?" She asked him with a laugh.

"That's Chris Benoit! Mom, you know Chris Benoit?! You know my mom?!" He practically yelled, looking back and forth excitedly. 

"Yeah, we met a few months ago," Chris agreed, his tone warm even over the phone. "She told me you're a big wrestling fan."

"Yeah!" Caeden agreed enthusiastically, practically bouncing in place. "You're one of my favorite wrestlers!"

They talked back and forth for several minutes before Jasmine finally intervened. "Alright buddy, it's time to get ready for bed. Tell Chris thank you."

"Thanks Chris! Bye!"

"Anytime buddy."

Running over, he hugged his mother tight. "You're the coolest mom ever," he gushed, making her laugh. "I love you."

She returned the hug, kissing him on the forehead. "Love you too sweetheart." Clicking off the speaker phone, she put the phone back to her ear. "Thanks for that," she told Chris quietly, watching as Caeden took off upstairs. "I haven't seen him that happy in a long time."

"Good, I'm glad he's happy." He was quiet for a second. "Are you crying?"

She sniffed, staring up at the ceiling. "No," she denied, her tone wavering. "Maybe a little, but I'm trying not to. Ran out of waterproof mascara and if I don't stop it'll look like Alice Cooper did my makeup."

His startled laugh made her laugh in turn. "Don't cry," he implored. "I'll feel terrible."

Sure she wouldn't cry, she cleared her throat gently. "Ok, I think I'm ok now."

"Good." She heard him shift a little. "Hey, do you two have passports?"

"Yeah, why?"

"SummerSlam is in Canada this year, why don't you two come?"

"I'm pretty sure tickets are sold out for that."

"Don't worry about that. I'll put you down as my guests. It's a cross brand pay per view so Eddie will be there too."

Chewing her lip, she nodded to herself. "Alright but what about a hotel and-"

"Just worry about getting up there. Eddie and I will take care of it."

"I can't ask you guys to do that," she protested, shaking her head even though he couldn't see her.

"You're not, we're offering."

And you're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?"

"Not this time."

She huffed out a laugh. "Alright, fine. If you insist."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jasmine sank down into a chair with a sigh. "I think he's finally down for the count," she remarked with a smile in Chris's and Eddie's direction. "Thanks again for this, you guys."

"It's no problem," Chris assured from his spot beside Eddie. "Any luck finding a place yet?"

Jasmine sighed again, shaking her head. "Not yet," she admited, narrowing her eyes at the look that flowed between Eddie and Chris. "What?"

Chris's gaze snapped to her. "What?"

"That look you two just gave each other," she pointed out, leaning forward. She didn't miss the way their eyes lingered as her robe gaped a little, giving a teasing glimpse of her cleavage. They shared another look which made her scowl. "Guys, seriously."

"We were thinking about maybe you could move in with us," Chris finally ventured, clearly losing whatever silent battle he and Eddie were having.

" _Sí_ , and maybe this could be a more permanent thing," Eddie agreed, gesturing between the three of them with one hand.

"I'm not saying no," she began after a shocked minute. "But I don't want to come in between you two or anything." The truly filthy grin Eddie flashed her made her laugh even as she rolled her eyes at him. "Stop being filthy."

Chris looked between them for a second, uncomprehending before it dawned on him. "You're incorrigible," he muttered, turning pink.

"You love me that way," Eddie replied fondly, leaning in and kissing him gently.

"Yeah," Chris admitted softly, kissing him again before remembering Jasmine was watching them. He blushed bright red at her smile. "Sorry."

"Nuh uh, don't you dare apologize," she scolded gently. "So, what would we tell Caeden? Cause I'm not gonna lie to him but obviously there's only so much I can tell him due to his age."

"Tell him whatever you want." At Chris's incredulous look, Eddie looked at him and shrugged. "I can't tell her how to raise her son, _querido_."

"If it helps, I have no clue how I'll explain it. The two of you together is easy, but the three of us?" She blew out a breath, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That one's a little more complicated."

"We'll have some more free time coming up after tomorrow, so if we can help," Eddie trailed off at her look and glanced at Chris. "You didn't tell her?"

Chris sighed, glancing away. "I'm dropping the title to Orton tomorrow night."

Jasmine looked between them in disbelief. "What? No! Bad enough Eddie dropped to Bradshaw of all people, but now you're dropping to Orton?" She huffed and sat back. "Man, you two busted ass to get them and now they're basically screwing you out of them. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, Vince has a type after all."

Eddie snickered a little. "Doesn't explain Bradshaw."

"Probably got tired of him bitching," she snarked, looking at Chris who'd been quiet since his announcement. "You'll get it back. You're too good not to."

"See? I told you she'd agree with me," Eddie pointed out, squeezing Chris's hand and getting a wan smile in return.

"Yeah, you did."

"Still a hard pill to swallow, huh?" Jasmine asked, smiling sympathetically when he nodded. "Guess we'll just have to figure out a way to cheer you up."

He eyed her and Eddie as they stood and looked at him. "Aren't you worried your son might hear something?" He questioned even as he rose to join them. 

"Just don't be too loud, _querido,_ " Eddie teased, dodging the swat Chris aimed at him nimbly and heading towards their room. Jasmine shook her head at the two of them, laughing a little to herself as she grabbed Chris's hand and tugging him after the Latino. 


End file.
